Persona 3: A Different Nightmare
by XxDeathsxPuppetxX
Summary: When Life repeats itself, it seems that the alternate dimension had kept both the Twins alive; but it also brought some visitors that weren't present before. Why? With a twist of fate, a twin wasn't suppose to survive. Because of that, Everything Changes.


•"A Nightmare is a Sneaky Devil"•

_Life. It just seems to be a figment of my imagination. It repeats its self over and over again. One, alive. The other dead. Both can't be alive at the same time. If that were to happen, anarchy. A twist in reality; Or, in other words, fate._

_I tapped on the chains that bounded the souls-The souls of the Universe and the chains of fate-and broke it._

_Let the anarchy and insanity begin._

* * *

><p>•Awakening: Morning Elegance: Minato •<p>

Whats the best way to wake up? The loud beeping of your alarm clock, or being thrown off your bed by one? Minato would have rather had neither. Blue clumps of hair slid down the side of his face, showing him the clear view of the crusted design ceiling from the floor, and a braided bun ponytail of his sister. Her smile was tilted up into a smirk. His very own unique alarm clock. He lifted himself on his elbows so that he could comprehend to what just occurred, and finding out the position he was in. Minato squinted his silver eyes towards his tangled feet in the blue blanket and then turned to squint to the plump pillow that lay inches away from his slender fingers. If he just extended his fingers, and stretched his arm out a bit further, he could be able to obtain the inviting soft plush. "…The door was locked," he muttered the fact to Minako, his eyes remained on the pillow. Obviously, he knew the answer before she could say it. She didn't leave without his keys, switching them with her own before she left the room for him to lock up.

•Last Night...•

Yukari lead them up the stairs towards His new dorm room...for now, that is. Maybe in a week he'll be assigned to those normal dorms Misturu was referring about. As they neared the end of the hall, Minato noted that there was six rooms total on this floor, so the next floor, where his sister was going to be staying at, will also be the same amount. Each room faced the one across from it. Minato was also aware that there were two rooms taken, and one of those rooms was at the end of the hall, facing his temporary one. He didn't catch the name that was displayed by the side of the door. The lights gleamed a shine on the glass surface that held the residence full name. Minato did catch a name a few doors down though: Akihiko Sanada. Could that room from across his be holding that young boy in the prisoners-like pajamas? It could be plausible, since they seen him not long ago. And to see him magically disappear, he countered. He shook his head absently.

"So, this is it. Not that hard to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hallway. You'll be needing this," Yukari wiggled out a key from who knows where. "Don't lose that, otherwise you'll never hear the end of it."

He nodded his head and gave a sleepy smile. Yukari passed the silver key over to him to grab at.

"Um, did you guys see anything unusual on your way here…" she asked curiously. Her features holding something but not much to tell what she was thinking. He shook his head once as his sister simply said no. Minato saw her body relax, her face relieved however doubtful it may seem. She closed her eyes and nodded, almost like she was accepting the answer, convincing herself. "Oh, okay then. Well, Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said with his silent soft voice. Though he was tired, it didn't mean he should be rude and selfish over it. He still felt bad for scaring her to the point where a gun came into the picture. Minato assumed that they would have already figured they would come... Then again, it wasn't planned that his sister and himself would arrive so late.

Yukari blinked, _Did I say that wrong? _Minato forced himself to make sense through the haze that fogged his head. He rummaged around in his head and found nothing odd of what he said. _Was it really odd to hear him speak or something? _

"So, my room will be upstairs then?"

Minato watched as Yukari turned her head towards his younger twin sister. She gave a nod and what seemed to be an embarrassed smile. "Yup. Your room will be at the end of the hall, just like his. We should get you to your room, it's really late, and school starts tomorrow," she offered.

Minako agreed, waved goodbye to Minato, and headed down the hall with Yukari. Their footsteps barley audible from walking along the carpet towards the small lounge by the stairs. Minato waited for them to turn the corner so he could unlock his door. He slid in the key, turned and pushed the door open halfway. When he was going to enter the room a strange feeling to look behind him enveloped him, making him look towards the closed door that faced his own. His eyes immediately looked at the name plate to find the light still glaring away, not allowing him to see who occupied the room. It felt as though a cold air surrounding him for only a split second. It went around his body and attracted him to look.

Shaking his head, Minato closed the door behind him and looked around the room. He wasn't lookin on how well it looked, how the carpet by the sink and mini-fridge was a plaid blue, or the dark oak deask that held the heavy contents his bag carried all away from his grandparents. All his eyes went to was the plaid blue blanket on his bed. Comfortable looking, be thought. Minato kicked off his shoes and face planted on the pillow. Yeah, the pillows softer than it looks, too.

Minato rolled onto his back and faced the ceiling. He picked up the music player that rested on his chest and lifted it into view, eyeing the battery. It was full, so why did it turn off all of a sudden. He flicked the side button off, and then back on to check if the system was wrong. It wasn't. It worked perfectly as it always did. His little sidekick in action.

Minato yawned, he didn't want to change out of his clothes, so he didn't. He stayed there awake, looking at the dark ceiling and letting the music play through his headphones.

The sound of a small click from the door turned his attention to it. His sister squeezed through the small space and smiled at him. She crouched down as she stood above him in the dark room. "Minato you awake?" she asked the obvious. He still answered.

"In a sense..." he mumbled, quietly. Almost like he was going to do a sit up, he crouched up as his sister twirled around and plopped onto the bed. She had moved her legs where his head could rest. So he leaned back down and was now staring at his sisters smiling face. Her eyes had something in them, a seemingly lost thought that was floating about, but she wasn't going to say it. It could be something about staying in separate rooms? Nope, that couldn't be it.

They both stayed there quietly talking to one another. A faint smile rested on his gentle face as he listened to her.

•...•

He looked at his sisters smirking face once again. She reached into her breast pocket to pull out a key. His key. She must have picked it up and switched it out before he locked the door behind her. With a grin she stood with her socks flushing the sides of his stomach, bent down with her hand on her hip as her face was coming up to his. "Come one, Minato, time to get up. You have half an hour to get ready."

Minato didn't say anything, he was supported up on his elbows, watching her through the curtain of blue hair. She was wearing the school uniform as she did yesterday. Her hair was pulled behind in a braided bun, and her bangs came down over her right scrarlet eye. The silence stretched "...I'll survive. You can take my thrity" His fingers stretched and snatched the pillow, putting it over his head, and curled into a ball. But it wasn't long before he felt his sister grab at the pillow herself and started to pull.

"Grr!" She grumbled. "Come...on. Use this thrity minutes to at least fix yourself. Besides," she began with a huff. "If you haven't noticed, I'm already ready."

With a quick peek at his sister again, he met her gaze before he went back under the pillow. "Nope. Still hideous"

"Huh, Your not so good looking either, Mr. Bushy hair." She gave one last rough pull before she completely let go. "It's the first day, Minato. I want to enjoy it with my Ni-chan."

That got him to move the pillow down his face slowly, looking at her. He lied. She didn't look at all horrible. He didn't know how she looked in exact words. Normal. Though hear occasionally hears that they would call her beautiful and extremely attracting. They say the same about him,too, however he hardly cares. He sighed. Guess who won this argument? It wasn't like Minato was going to last long anyways.

•...•

Minato's head was tilted back on the white crusted walls, where his silky blue hair slid slowly away from his creamy white complexion. He was looking up at the ceiling as though there were many intriguing things to examine than just the simple thick layers of paint. His silver eyes searched for something, yet looked for nothing. They were very distant, if it wasn't for the sprinkle of drowned blue moving in them, many would have never noticed that those eyes proved to reveal much more emotions rather then what was displayed upon his face.

People would compare him to a statue; a cemented wall confining him in a mask of mystery. It wasn't as though he was hiding himself, he was just to hard to figure out, to difficult for people to know what was really on his mind. People wouldn't know how to break it. But his eyes were the only access for them, the only thing that wasn't truly hidden away from the cemented mask.

Minato's younger twin sister was quite the opposite from him (even by how they looked). Between the two, she was the most talkative and expressive. Her expressions revolved around her cheerful personality. And her scarlet red eyes? Well, they held much more than what could be featured on her face, which made each emotion more dramatic. However, even if Minato was fairly different from his sister, they were the same in many ways as well. They were like two puzzle pieces that had their very own colors and shape, yet they connect together and fit perfectly. It was as though they could be one person. It was their rational calm behavior to the certain situations; it was their choice of words, and the way they brought people to them that made them seem as one. They both, no matter, gave off the same aura, yet they were separate individuals.

A knock on the door snapped him from the view of the ceiling. He turned his head to the door and waited. He was going to speak and ask who it was, but he was silent now than when he woke up.

"Hey, It's Yukari, can I come it?"

He replied with a simple "sure"

She came into the room and looked at him with a nice smile of her very own kind. Smiles are really nice to look at once in a while. Could it be that he was just looking for answers? and could his answers be smiles? He stood up from the floor and brushed off his pants as he walked out the door with Yukari who said she would be bringing Minako and himself to the school, and give them a tour. He clicked the door shut and locked it up. When he stuffed the key in his pocket, his eyes slid to look at the door that was in front of his. for some reason, there was still a gleam to the glass. As though it didn't want him to know who was staying in that room. He cocked his head to the side and looked at it longer, a chill running down his spine for some reason. He took a step to the name plate and-

"Minato," Minako called out to him by the small lounge area. She waved her hands bashfully with a wide smile. He lifted his hand lazy back at her and started to walk to her instead.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Hello, Bunny here. Well, this is my very first Fanfiction I am doing. I apologize if right now it seems a bit slow. I have to get the protagonists down. Since they were not giving much of a personality, except for the love of food, and the sweet, sacrificing, and quiet parts of them, I wanted to at least give them more. Howevere, It isn't exactly going right at the moment. This first chapter is all about introducing the main characters. Weather it just be Minato for now.

Zero Misaki: I think you meant to spell 'Whether'

Bunny: ...I-I knew that, I-idot!

Zero Misaki: Suuuure you did *Grins* I can tell you know how to spell

Ahem! Like I was saying; I have never done this before. I'm excited, and not at all worried (Maybe, hahaha I'll try to have the characters done, bit by bit. It'll take time.) Also, since it's Fanfiction, I know that its purly fan fiction so nothing has to be exactly the way. which is why I'm twisiting up things a bit by adding something to it :3

I do not own Persona, Obviously. Persona belongs to Shin Megami Tensei


End file.
